


Holiday Traditions

by darkkwater



Series: Holidays [3]
Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Holidays, M/M, Sibling Incest, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkwater/pseuds/darkkwater
Summary: Don and Charlie have their own ways of celebrating holidays.





	Holiday Traditions

**Holiday Traditions-**

"We shouldn't be doing this," Don said, pushing Charlie into his bedroom and locking the door behind him.

"You mean today or at all?" Charlie pulled Don closer and ran his hands over Don's back.

"Everyone is downstairs," Don said, kissing Charlie's neck and sliding his hands over Charlie's ass. "Dad and Aunt Tillie, Uncle Mort and Sally."

"And David and Terry." Charlie began tugging Don's shirt from his pants.

"It's tradition," Don said. "The first time I fucked you was on Thanksgiving. Dad was downstairs carving the turkey and I was upstairs carving you. Anything that sounds like an electric carving knife still gets me hard."

Charlie snickered. "Everything gets you hard."

"Everything that's you," Don said, giving Charlie's ass an extra squeeze.

"But actually it was Christmas that you first fucked me."

"I remember the carving knife."

"We had a Christmas goose that year," Charlie said. He stepped back from Don and started taking off his clothes. "Mom wanted a goose and it was huge. Dad used the carving knife."

Don said, "The first time you sucked me off was on Halloween."

"You were dressed as a cop. I couldn't help it."

"Uniforms get you hot?"

"You know they do." Charlie tossed his clothes aside. His cock jutted out full and hard.

Don stripped off his clothes, his own cock ready for business. "I think you were dressed as a ghost or something."

"I was dressed as a tangent - a tan-gent." Charlie pulled out a drawer on his desk, opened the hidden section in back, and got out a condom and lube. "I was wearing tan and was a 'gent'."

Don took the condom from Charlie and began to open it. "You were all about the angles."

"Still am," Charlie said and climbed up onto his bed on all fours.

"I'm sure we've fucked on Thanksgiving before, though," Don said, rolling the condom down his cock.

"Of course," Charlie said. "Any time there's a crowd downstairs, you're ready for action. Almost think you want to get caught."

"Are you kidding me?" Don snapped. "Dad would forget he's a pacifist. He'd carve us both up with that knife."

"True," Charlie agreed. He sighed happily as Don slid one lubed-up finger into his ass. "You've fucked me on every major holiday and most minor ones. On Labor Day, you fucked me in the backyard, which was insane."

"Haven't heard you complaining," Don said, stretching Charlie's ass with practiced fingers. "Quite the opposite."

"I wouldn't mind a card on Valentine's Day."

"Instead of a fuck?"

"How about both?"

Don grumbled, "Okay, chocolates and roses, too."

"God, yes," Charlie moaned, but he was reacting to Don pushing his cock into his ass.

Don slowly slid in and out. "Veteran's Day. I haven't fucked you on Veteran's Day."

Charlie gave a gasping laugh. "Yes, you have. I rented you a soldier's uniform."

"Oh, right. That was good," Don said, then added with a happy sigh. "This is good."

"Better than turkey and stuffing?" Charlie giggled. "Oh, you're doing the stuffing."

Don grumbled and began to thrust a little harder.

"I think you've neglected Mother's Day," Charlie said breathily.

"We'll make up for it on the eight days of Hanukah. I'll light you up every night."

Charlie shuddered and began pushing back against Don's thrusts. Don braced himself and they moved in perfect rhythm. Soon, their orgasms joined up and rushed out together.

They waited, gasping noisily, as their heart rates lowered and they listened for anyone who might have heard them. They didn't hear anything and slowly began to clean themselves up.

"It's Thanksgiving," Don said with a shaky laugh. "And I'm thankful for your ass."

"And I am thankful that you like it so much," Charlie replied fervently.

They finished cleaning up and hiding the evidence. Don paused with his hand on the doorknob. "You know…"

Charlie raised his eyebrows.

"Thanksgiving is a time for indulgences."

"Yes…" Charlie said, his voice encouraging.

Don paused and then laughed. "All sorts of things came into my head, like 'You're my favorite dessert,' 'I'd rather eat you than turkey,' and 'No buffet would be complete without you on it.'"

"All good lines," Charlie grinned.

"How about I just say, 'Let's meet back here after pumpkin pie?'"

"For a second helping?" Charlie suggested. "Very traditional." He stepped forward and grabbed Don's shirt. Pressing him against the door, he kissed him hard. Don responded eagerly.

Charlie murmured against Don's mouth. "How long will it take Dad to carve that turkey?"

"You ready for seconds already?"

"Are you?"

In response, Don pushed Charlie back a step and got to his knees.

"This was supposed to be a quick trip upstairs," Charlie said breathlessly as Don began to unzip his pants. "How are you going to explain being gone so long?"

"Don't know," Don said. He pulled Charlie's cock out of his pants and began to suck it back to life.

"I got it," Charlie gasped. "We say we're looking for Christmas decorations, because we want to start putting them up tomorrow."

Don pulled off and stroked Charlie's cock with his hand while he said, "That's good. That stuff is stashed all over the house."

Charlie ran his hands up Don's arms. "What I really want to find is that Santa outfit that you wore a couple of years ago."

"When you sat on my lap and got exactly what you wanted for Christmas?"

"Precisely," Charlie grinned. "And after that we need to find the big menorah candle that you fucked me with last year. And I'm pretty sure I still have that New Year's party hat that I was wearing the first time you rimmed me."

Don nudged Charlie backwards, until Charlie sat down on the edge of the bed. Don settled himself between Charlie's knees with a happy sigh. "God, I love holiday traditions."

  
  



End file.
